


Dancing Through New Light

by Ludovica



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Pre-Cuivenen, Valar don't know how the Children look yet, Valar sex, alternative sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trees are glorious, but Nessa's dance is sublime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Through New Light

Nessa was dancing below the Trees.

The golden light of Laurelin caught in her light brown fur, highlighting the white dapples on her back. She was beautiful, with her long legs, graceful as those of the deer she so loved, and her supple arms, wafting around her willowy body like leafs in the wind.

Vána didn't know if she had come to admire the Trees, the newest and greatest creation of her sister, or the sublime beauty of Nessa's dance. She stayed about a dozen steps away from her husband's sister and sat down in the soft grass at the hillside, while deep red carnation started to bloom all around her. Nessa's spirit overflowed, too vast for her fána, and she threw her head back with a laugh on her face as she whirled around faster and faster, her small deer ears pressed tight against her head, her small nose with its flat bridge turned up into the breeze playing around her body. Her hair was dappled like her coat, though the white spots where streaks of cream in thick, dark brown tresses. Her hair was smooth, not curly as that of Vána and her sister, and it danced around her shoulder as if she was moving it just like her arms, framing her body like the branches of a wheeping willow.

Vána leaned back against the hill slope, a small smile curling her lips as she watched her long legs, her beautiful buttocks, the curve of her back. Her body turned around with a swing of her hips, and Vána bit her lower lip in a smile when she saw the row of pink nubs looking out of the fur above her breast cage. They had not yet seen what the Children would look like, exactly, and most of them had just formed their fánar in their general image, detailing it with attributes of different animals or plants or any of the other things they had created in Arda already. Her own skin was green as the leafs of daisies, her hair white and her eyes golden, though she tended to change her appearance a lot, since no fána quite fit her. Nessa had modelled her own body after her favorite beings in creation, adapting their elegance and coloration to what they knew about the Children - that they walked on two legs, had two arms, round heads, flat faces, and thick tufts of hair on top of their heads. Vána thought her fána stunning. It might have been too small for her being, maybe, but it was so elegant, so beautiful, so utterly Nessa... She loved watching her dance, feeling the vibrations and waves of energy coming from her, pulling her own essence closer to her.

Finally, Nessa turned around with a last whirl, coming to a halt on the tip of one of her feet. She smiled at Vána, and the golden light made her whole body look soft, glowing, beautiful. Vána sat up on the slope of the hillside, holding out her arms for her husband's sister. "Why don't you come here and sit with me for a while? I bet you've been dancing ever since we left when the light changed last."

Nessa grinned and came towards her, her hips swaying with every step. As soon as she was close enough, Vána put her hands onto her hips and pulled her down to kiss her soft lips gently as Nessa fell to her knees before her.

Vána giggled when Nessa straddled her lap and gently pushed her back against the hill slope. "You're so wonderfully warm," she whispered, while her hands ran over the fur of her sides and hips. "And soft."

Nessa leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"This is a warm place," she said. "Warm and beautiful... Yavanna outdid herself, I still can't quite believe how beautiful they are, I-"

Vána stopped her babble by pushing her lips against those of Nessa again. Nessa was fast in all that she did, whether it was running or talking. "I know," she whispered with a grin. "They are incredible... They make me feel as if we were still with Father, proof that His power has come to Arda with us." Her hands ran up her soft sides, fingers threading through the fluffy fur, her thumbs cheekily dipping farther towards the middle of her chest to rub over the lowest of her teats. "You look so beautiful," she whispered as she leaned up for another kiss, gentle again, and she felt Nessa smile against her mouth as she pushed Vána against the slope, into the grass between the carnation.

Nessa didn't answer, didn't stop their kiss. She just started to let her own hands run over Vána's body, which was smooth and cool in comparison to hers, her skin like the soft, sensitive surface of grass blades, her hair like the whispery, ephemeral curls of dying dandelions, but pure energy of life lying beneath her cool surface, pure life that Vána knew would tickle Nessa's fingers, would run though her body in tiny, lovely shocks the longer she kept touching Vána. And really, just minutes later Nessa was sighing lowly, as she stretched out her body over Vána’s, covered her completely, pushed her fur against Vána's skin, her heat against her smoothness. Their lips met again in a kiss that started lazy and gentle, but grew harder fast, until Vána felt as if Nessa was trying to devour her. For a moment the image of deer grazing in mountain clearings came to her mind, and her breathless giggle made Nessa back off slightly. The curious, inquisitive way in which she tilted her head to one side made Vána giggle even more, though she still pulled Nessa against herself again, her fingers trailing her slender shoulders and her sloping spine, her legs catching Nessa's hips and holding them captive against her lap.

Nessa put all her weight onto Vána's slight-looking frame again and nuzzled her neck, then Vána felt her lashes brush against her ear as Nessa closed her eyes. Vána sighed lowly as she felt Nessa's own energy slowly seeping out of her fána, and she closed her eyes as well to take away the last stops that kept her own power contained. Of course, she was the only one of her siblings who still did not know how to keep her energy inside of a fána, so there always was a constant trickle of energy coming from her; but now her own power, the essence of new life, broke out uninhibited and met with Nessa's power, the essence of animal life, of animalistic survival, of the instincts that led the Kelvar wherever they went, whatever they did, whatever they were. Their energies met, and they mixed, and explosions of colors and power and wonders came upon them. 

Vána's fána shuddered, flickered, changed below Nessa. Joining with Nessa like this was unlike anything else - she was the sister of Vána's husband, and since Oromë’s and Vána's powers, their energies, their beings had been joined forevermore when they had married, a part of Vána was Oromë, but a part of Nessa was Oromë also, since she had been born from the same thought of Eru as her brother, and now a part of Vána was Nessa, a part of Nessa was Vána, and she could feel how this echo, this breeze of power ran through her own being, resonated within her, resounded throughout her self, yet was embedded, accompanied by something different, something that was not part of Vána and would never be part of her, the part that was uniquely, absolutely, inextinguishably Nessa, sweet and warm and fast like the wind rushing through thick forests, lifting off from high cliffs, anxiety and the rush of the hunt and the pure need to survive, unlike anything Vána could ever create, unlike anything any of their siblings could ever fully understand... Nessa's energy mixed with her own, changed her, undid her, remade her, made her whole and better and different and pure and stronger than she could ever be on her own – 

Then Nessa's spirit pulled away, rushed back into the constraints of her fána, and Vána came back to her senses. Slowly, carefully, she tried to assess the state of her own fána. She had lost a good part of her torso, she noticed; it hadn't been able to withstand the onrush of divine power and had dissolved just so. Her right hand was half-gone - it still lingered as green mist next to her limb in the grass. Carefully she started to stitch herself up again, to pull her energy back into its confines, let the missing parts of her fána grow anew, painted it with a beautiful golden tint that spread all over her body, until it reached her hair and turned into dark blue.

Nessa had watched her, sitting next to her in the grass. "Maybe Yavanna should create a fána for you. One that doesn't fall apart after you let your power out for a second." A gentle hand ran over her newly golden shoulder.

Vána grinned as she closed her eyes, thoroughly exhausted, but in the best way she could imagine. "Yavanna's fánar are horribly long-lasting," she answered. "I don't want to look just the same all the time. I know that Manwe told us we should find a form we are comfortable with and stay with that form, so we don't waste our power creating it anew again and again, but..." She grinned apologetically. "Creating new things is my power. That's me. I can't just... stay not new. I can't be the same all the time. If I have to stop changing..." She shrugged and reached for Nessa's hand, just to hold it, to feel her. "Who knows what would happen to me... That would be as if Manwe was told to only ever create his winds, but never feel them, you know? As if Varda was allowed only to give the stars their light, but not to gaze upon them." She grinned up at Nessa. "You know?"

Nessa nodded. "As if I couldn't dance anymore." She smiled and leaned forward to breathe a little kiss onto Vána's nose. "Keep changing your fána, if it is so important to you. You will always be you, and we will always love you just the same."

Vána giggled again and pulled her into another embrace. "If you keep saying such nice things, I might have to create a new fána again much sooner than I planned to."

Nessa grinned and gently patted Vána's thigh. "Let's wait for a while before we do that again. I want to show you the new babies of my caribous."


End file.
